Skylanders: Fan Wiki (video game)
Skylanders: Fan Wiki is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. In this game, a special and unique team of Skylanders is introduced: the User Squad. Features The new User Squad Skylanders are based off of real users on the actual Skylanders Fan Wiki. They have the power to edit levels and create new ones. They can also be ranked up to Admins. The HUB world for Skylanders: Fan Wiki is called the Main Page, where you can see everything in Skylands. You can find people who are holding polls or achievements in levels. There are also editable areas, which you can change however you want, decorating it with items you can find in levels. Summary Get ready for an all-new adventure with the Skylanders and the User Squad. After several battles the Skylanders have brought down Skylands' most dangerous villains and peace has been restored. However, when a new threat emerges it is up to you and the User Squad to unite with new allies, battle new enemies, and save Skylands, Wikia, and the universe. Eon's Introduction "Greetings, Portal Master! I have been waiting for you. I am Eon and I am here to guide you on an epic journey. Welcome to Skylands, a magical world of wonder and adventure! It is protected by the greatest heroes ever known: the Skylanders! After many epic battles, the Skylanders have finally defeated the evil Portal Master, Kaos, and his dark armies. And peace was finally restored to our world. Or so we thought. A new evil unlike anything Skylands has ever seen is emerging, Portal Master. But luckily, you have in your grasp a new power. A power so great, none before have had the honor of possessing it. You have found the User Squad, special Skylanders of legend! No one knows for sure their true abilities, but we do know they are the key to stopping this new threat. Good luck, Portal Master. The fate of Skylands, Earth, and Wikia rests in your hands." - Master Eon Skylanders User Squad Fire * Inferno999 * BCtheBoss Magic * TheAnimatedKid * Cutiesaurs Air * Poseidon133 * Blindsighter101 Undead * BHCreations Water * Captainfishlip Unknown *21qmcgagin *BRRSpore *RayClaus *Skylandswarrior *Dani3204 *Master Masked Man *G4g5g4g5 *X-Craft *SporeVideos3 *KriztianMilanes Core Skylanders *Shockwave * Cool Bull * Piper Sniper Variants *Blazing Inferno999 *Nitro X-Craft *NiGHTime Poseidon133 * Scetchy TheAnimatedKid * Legendary BCtheBoss Packs *Starter Pack: Inferno999, Cool Bull, TheAnimatedKid *3DS Starter Pack: Poseidon133, Shockwave, BHCreations * Wiki Special Starter Pack: Sketchy TheAnimatedKid, Nitro X-Craft, Nighttime Poseidon133 Levels Chapter 1: Neon Fleet by All the User Skylanders Chapter 2: Seaside Ride by BHCreations Chapter 3: Flat White Haven by Poseidon133 Chapter 4: ??? by BCtheBoss Chapter 5: Hourglass Citadel by Inferno999 Chapter 6: The Valley of Might And Magic by Cutiesaurs Chapter 7: ??? Chapter 8: ??? Chapter 9: ??? Chapter 10: Cola Sewers by TheAnimatedKid Chapter ???: Battle of the Wiki by All the User Skylanders Characters *Flynn/AwesomePilot1 *Kaos/SupremeRulerOfSkylands! *Glumshanks/Glumshanks *Hugo/Bookworm0 *Master Eon/PortalMaster *Cali/Cali101 *Tessa/BirdTamer *Buzz/NinjaCommando *Snuckles/Mabu444 * Brock/ArenaMan22 * Persephone/JoyMagic Starter Pack User Trading Cards User Trading Cards The User Squad's trading cards all contain NFC chips inside of them. Each card unlocks a special hat, trinket, or Bonus Mission when placed on the portal, depending on the character. Specials and variants all unlock the same item as their regular counterpart (with the exception of one). All of the User Squad cards all have 3D designs to them (no glasses required). Portal of Power Once again, the game uses a pedestal called the Portal of Power to transport the Skylanders back to their world. Fan Wiki's portal is based off of the tablet portal from the previous game. The only differences are is that the portal is now silver and lacks the Traptanium design. Because of this, the Portal Owners Pack is back. However, that pack doesn't include any pre-order bonuses. Pre-Order Bonuses *People who pre-order the console, tablet, or Dark Edition Starter Pack from GameStop will receive a free Volcanic Eruptor figure as well as any Eon's Elite SWAP Force Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order the console or tablet Starter Pack from Target will receive a free Nitro X-Craft figure before he's released individually. *People who pre-order the console or tablet Starter Pack from Walmart will receive any single Skylanders figure of their choice. *People who pre-order the console, tablet, or Mega Edition Starter Pack from Best Buy will receive a free LightCore Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order the console, tablet, or Legendary Edition Starter Pack from Toys "R" Us will receive a free Legendary Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order the 3DS Starter Pack from any store will receive a free download code for Blazing Inferno999 as well as a secret hat. Notes From The Creator To The User Skylanders *I would like to say that you get to choose your element. Though it would help if it fit on your name. I chose Fire because my name is Inferno999. Does that make sense? *I haven't finished the list. So if your angry at me because I didn't include you, just ask. Though I don't count Wikia Contributors. *I need you to make the levels. I want this to be something that everybody on this Wiki works on. You choose everything about the User Skylander based on you, everything about the level where your User Skylander's soul gem is, and everything about other stuff. *For those people who don't come here anymore, tell me if they're gone and I'll delete them from the list. * You all need to make your own core Skylander and repose. I will choose the best ones to be in the starter pack. * All the admins get to make a second level, which will be an adventure pack. Trivia *This will be the last Skylanders game released for the Wii. **That version once again contains a free download code for the Wii U version of the game. *The PS3 version contains a free download code for the PS4 version of the game. *All of the supporting characters have usernames to stay in character with the game's title. *Despite Kaos' username, he is not a villain in this game. *This is the first Skylanders game to feature a download code for any platform. *Due to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection being discontinued in May 2014, the Wii version is the only version not to include the online gaming feature. *This is the first Skylanders game where the trading cards can be used on the portal. Category:All Users Category:Games Category:Skylanders: Fan Wiki Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games